Mi inmortal
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Songfic dedicado a mi pareja favorita de Saint Seiya. Un poco de sus pensamientos al verse y sentirse sola.


**¡Hola a todos! **

**Como verán este es un songfic dedicado a mi pareja favorita de Saint Seiya, (ShunxJune) la canción que usé se llama My Inmortal (mi inmortal) y es de Evanescence® . La voz de Emy Li me parece simplemente preciosa, y la letra creo que se adapta perfectamente a la historia de esta pareja. **

**Espero que les guste y que sean considerados conmigo en sus críticas, este fue el primer songfic que escribí, y ahora lo pongo expongo finalmente en este sitio, aunque es importante resaltar que es una mezcla de amor-drama-angustía.**

**Y por ultimo y antes de ser amonestada o algo -no estaba muy consciente de que eso pasaba- los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Shueshia ®, y solamente los uso con fines recreativos.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mi Inmortal**

_I´m so tired of being here_  
_ Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Sólo sé que son más de cuatro años los que tu y yo llevamos viviendo juntos en esta isla olvidada por muchos en el mundo, abandonada en cierto sentido a su suerte y aislada de las vanalidades de este mundo frío y cruel. Te veo pero al mismo tiempo me escondo de esta realidad que me rodea día con día, más no puedo definir si lo hago por miedo o por valentía, porque día a día te veo a través de este pedazo de metal que me aleja de las emociones, pero la única verdad es que esta coraza hace que todo eso que me niego a decir pueda expresarlo con una simple caricia, sólo es cuestión de que tú te acerques para que puedas percibir cuanto te aprecio y cuanto me preocupo por ti, al mismo tiempo que te obligo a alejarte para no lastimarte, porque se que jamás podrás quererme como yo te quiero a ti, y también me niego a brindarnos una oportunidad, a esperar pacientemente que el tiempo y el destino decidan que es lo mejor para nosotros_.  
_

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
´Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won´t leave me alone  
_

Y una vez más te veo caer mientras mi alma grita en silencio que corra a ayudarte, mientras que mi deber me dice que debo dejar que te levantes por ti mismo, porque sería una ofensa que alguien en mi posición te brindara algún tipo de ayuda, y no porque tu lo digas o el resto me lo haga entender, pues con tan solo verte se que te aguarda un destino glorioso, lleno de grandeza sin duda, pero que al mismo tiempo será escrito con sangre y eso no se podrá evitar… por eso solo veo caerte y levantarte, impulsado por una promesa que tal vez no se cumpla, más tú te aferras a ella porque en el recuerdo encuentras la fuerza que te ayudará a salir de este sitio, y yo no puedo más que desear que te levantes y que sigas, sabiendo que al mismo tiempo me detesto porque no quiero verte partir, porque me he acostumbrado a tu presencia, a tu amistad, a tu compañía, y no quiero volver a la soledad en que he vivido desde que nací, porque yo no conozco más familia que tú y los que nos rodean en esta Isla, y tal vez más profundo y doloroso que esto, no conozco cariño distinto al que te he ofrecido en silencio, y que tú en tu inocencia aceptas sin reparo, porque sé que aún no te has dado cuenta de ello... Y por eso deseo que el día en que te marches lo hagas, llevándote contigo todas mis emociones, recuerdos, sueños, dichas, esperanzas, llanto… sólo quiero que tu partida me permita ser lo que era antes de conocerte para que mi corazón no llore por tu partida, para que mi ser, mi vida y mi esperanza retomen el camino que había elegido desde el comienzo, del cual no debí apartar la mirada; pero sé que mis rezos serán inservibles, porque a pesar de la distancia que nos empieza a separar y que se prolonga a cada paso, a cada día que te mantienes lejos, pienso y te tengo dentro de mi un poco más, y esta ausencia se prolonga, y las heridas empiezan a sangrar cada vez más, y se hacen más profundas sin que encuentre la forma de cerrarlas... Y porque la oscuridad que me ha empezado a rodear se hace más negra y extensa, más tenebrosa, y en medio de la angustia y la soledad que no me deja ver, tú voz se ha convertido en mi única guía, por favor ¡di mi nombre y sálvame de esta oscuridad!

_These wounds won´t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There´s just too much that time cannot erase  
_

Estas heridas que guardo en mi alma por tu ausencia no parecen sanar ¿acaso hay alguien que sea insensible a este sentimiento que me niego a pronunciar, por temor a que termine por derrotarme? Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real, es el único que si se lleva por dentro y por poco a poco te va consumiendo como fuego a la madera. En medio de esta soledad realmente percibo el paso del tiempo como es, podría decirse que llevo la cuenta de los segundos, minutos, horas y días que llevas lejos de mi lado, y cada vez que lo hago me doy cuenta que me encuentro más sola que el día anterior, más desesperada por recuperarte, y que lo único que el tiempo ha hecho es acrecentar esto dolor que me quema y no se extingue, hay tantas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar pero que intensifica con su natural transito ¿qué es lo que me ocurre¿Cuándo permití que mi barrera ante el mundo y sus penalidades cayera¿por qué nadie me advirtió que este trozo de metal no me hacía invulnerable? Y lo único que puedo hacer es hundirme en mi pasado y recordar cuando te tenía junto a mí.

_When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me  
_

Porque en aquel entonces tu me necesitabas, y yo estaba ahí, siempre ahí, tan sólo para ti, y es quizá por eso que siento que me has abandonado, porque esperaba un cariño reciproco al que te brindaba, creí que así sería, pero tengo que ser honesta, es tan solo una de las esperanzas que me había forjado para sobrevivir, para tener de nuevo algo en que creer, pero yo sabía que llegado el momento te separarías de mi lado, porque así tenía que ser; y fui yo la que creo todo este mundo a su alrededor para alejarme de mi dolorosa realidad, porque no quiero abrir los ojos y que tú o alguien más pueda leer a través de ellos como libro abierto; y es que he caminado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, pero tu voz me sacó de esa soledad y me despertó, me trajo de nuevo a la vida, y por eso me aferré a ti, para no caer de nuevo. Si, sé que yo te ayude a salir adelante ¿no recuerdas quien curó todas tus heridas¿quien lloraba cuando tú lo hacías¿quién sintió tus derrotas¿quien alabó tus victorias? Y todos estos años siempre tuviste mi mano para guiarte y apoyarte, pero al fin llegó el momento en que te liberaras de tus ataduras, y por eso me dejaste, porque yo no aparecía en ese mañana que tanto habías esperado, más no por ello te detesto, te repito y también a mi, esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, es solo que tal vez no esperaba que fuera tan rápido... yo te quise y jamás me arrepentiré de ello, aún cuando continuar me parezca difícil, porque todo lo que era se ha ido contigo, se ha ido siguiéndote, para seguir queriéndote y cuidarte, como sé que nadie más que yo podrá hacerlo. Y sé que podrías pensar que soy una egoísta al recordar, y recordarte, todo lo que hice por ti, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, y jamás podría reclamarte o exigirte algo, porque puedo jurarte que todo lo hice por amor, porque me preocupo por ti... _  
_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I´m bound by the life you´ve left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
_

Yo vi tu verdadera luz desde el comienzo, y por eso me sentí tan atraída hacia ti, porque muy pocos tienen ese brillo dentro de su ser, tan cálido y poderoso que se percibe con solo ver tus ojos. Y ahora que de nuevo me quedo conmigo misma, mis recuerdos y mis pensamientos no me dejan en paz, porque tú estás en todos ellos, incluso en la más tormentosa de las noches, o en la más apacible calma bajo la tenue luz de la luna o las estrellas, siempre logro verte con claridad a mi lado, porque algo me dice que no estoy tan sola como me he empeñado en creer, porque soy feliz soñando que me extrañas como yo lo hago, y porque la esperanza me dice, y me hace creer, que igual que tú a mí, yo también he dejado grabada en tu alma una huella muy profunda que el tiempo no podrá borrar, porque tu rostro ronda de vez en cuando por mis sueños, y por eso las pesadillas pasan y puedo ver la luz del sol, aunque tu recuerdo solo logra alterarme, y sigo debatiéndome entre olvidarte y esperarte, porque prometiste regresar, aunque no sea por los mismos motivos que yo guardo en lo más profundo de mi alma.

_I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone  
But though you´re still with me  
I´ve been alone all along  
_

He pensado en ocasiones que yo soy parte de tu pasado, un pasado que te trae dolorosos recuerdos, y que lo mejor sería terminar de dejarte marchar, porque mis pensamientos te detienen en este sitio, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando sé que con mis acciones logré alegrarte un poco la vida, endulzar lo que entonces era tu presente. He intentado olvidarte y he fracasado porque no tengo voluntad para ello, tú ya no estas a mi lado y tengo que aceptarlo, y no sé cuanto tiempo tenga que pasar para verte de nuevo, por ello te seguiré esperando, me doy cuenta que no tengo más opción, que es mi camino, y tal vez si regresas tenga la oportunidad de abrigarte de nuevo, aunque mi interior grite que sólo me seguiré engañando pues aunque mi alma este contigo, tu jamás estuviste conmigo como yo creí, como yo deseo, y por eso tu soledad me pesa. ¿Y qué pasará si no vuelves¿acaso debo dejar que esta soledad me consuma? no es una opción y no debe ser un camino, porque yo elegí el mismo camino que tú y existe un deber que me sobrepasa a mi, que te sobrepasa a ti. ¡Qué mas diera yo porque hubiera forma de deshacer el camino andado y borrarte de mi interior! Y sigo esperando por eso, al tiempo que busco algo que pueda salvarme de esta soledad que amenaza con tragarme si bajo la guardia, esta máscara se vuelve insuficiente, esta vida empieza a parecerme ingrata ¡por qué ningún entrenamiento pudo prepararme para esto¡por qué me aferro atenerte a mi lado¡Por qué nadie puede devolverme a mi misma¡por qué no termino de abrir los ojos para ver que te has marchado de mi lado y nada te traerá de regreso!

_These wounds won´t seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There´s just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears_  
_and I held your hand through all of these years_  
_And you still have all of me_

Pero al final, y tal como he aprendido, la esperanza siempre subsiste, y debo creer en tu regreso, en que puedas quererme como yo te quiero a ti, y por eso me quedo en este que es mi hogar, el único que he tenido, deseando que nada malo te pase, rogando porque no me olvides y que mi recuerdo te siga a donde quiera que vayas, porque yo te brinde mi mano todo estos años para que pudieras levantarte, y ahora veo que en realidad no estoy tan sola como yo creía, porque entiendo aunque me negué a hacerlo, que tú tienes un destino que debe ser cumplido porque naciste para ello, porque naciste para ser un inmortal, mi inmortal._  
_


End file.
